The invention concerns a method for analyzing a body fluid, in particular for determining blood glucose in which body fluid is applied to a test element for single-use in a test device and the test element is optically coupled to a photometric measuring unit by means of an optical transmission system, wherein a time course of measuring values is recorded after the body fluid has been applied in order to detect a component of the body fluid on the test element. The invention additionally concerns a corresponding test system.
Known methods of this type that are used in practice for blood glucose determinations are based on test strips which are constructed as optical single-use sensors that react irreversibly. When processed in automatic test devices, these test strips should also enable a layman to carry out a measurement of blood glucose with sufficient accuracy as required to medically treat the various forms of diabetes. The quality of the measurement is of particular importance especially for diabetes type 1 and also type 2 if treated with insulin. The measuring procedure provides that after a blood sample has been applied to the test strip, the analyte concentration is determined by repeated photometric measurements. In this connection it is important that the disposable reagent carrier system is not moved during the entire scanning process, e.g. for 4 to 10 seconds, in order to not interfere with the measurement.